A Brilliant Idea
by Shanna1003
Summary: It was Ichijou's idea, so begrudgingly, the Night Class wrote down their dreams, hopes and ambitions for the future, locking it away in a box. You don't realize how far you've come until years later. Shiki x Rima, Akatsuki x Ruka
1. Prologue

Disclaimer & Author's Note – I do not own anything related to Vampire Knight, sadly. This was an idea that came to me...somehow. I can't really remember. I wasn't sure if I should post it (I wanted to include it in one of my longer stor fics for Rima x Shiki that I'm writing) but it didn't fit.

I considered making this a drabble...but then it would turn into a really LONG drabble. So I had to split it up into somewhat short chapters. Hope you'll like it!

Please read and review!

* * *

**Time Capsule**

It was Ichijou's idea.

Anything out of the ordinary was either his or Aidou's.

Anything out of the ordinary and related to whatever human's did however, was definitely their vice-dorm leader's.

"It's ridiculous." Ruka said, shaking her head at the proposal.

"I agree." Rima said, her voice in the usual clear but bored monotone.

"Takuma-sama, as much love and respect you have for the humans, I doubt the world would have changed drastically in fifty years under their administration."

"We're not exactly waiting until fifty years later, are we?" Akatsuki asked. Ruka shot him a look. That wasn't the point.

"I don't think any of us will even remember or be bothered to remember then."

"Are we actually going to put treasures in a casket and bury it underground?" Aidou wailed at the thought of parting with his treasures. "What if we forget the location? What if a stupid mutt digs it up?"

"Mm...?" Shiki murmured, the idea of burying Rima's precious silk ribbons as a memento in the dirt brought him out of his sleepy reverie.

"No, no. Have you guys even been listening to me?" Ichijou sighed exasperatedly before attempting to explain again. "What we're going to do is write our hopes, our dreams, our ambitions on a piece of paper. Even if it seems unrealistic or stupid."

"Which it does." The comment was ignored.

"And in two years, not fifty, after we've left Cross Academy, we'll arrange a reunion of some sort and read what we've written."

"Is this some stupid see-how-far-you've come self-reflection thing you read about in a manga?" Ruka muttered. Ichijou sweat-dropped, almost pouting at the half-true accusation.

"Of course not! It's just something fun and memorable that I thought we should do. We'll be able to see how somethings have changed or been accomplished. Sometimes, when life is moving on too fast, you tend to forget or miss what's around you."

"That definitely came out of a manga."

"When did he become so sentimental? That's usually Hanabusa's department."

"Hey Akatsuki! What does that mean?"

"Hm...wait. Why do we have to arrange a meeting? It shouldn't be that complicated."

"We're all going to be busy when we leave here and reenter society officially as adults. You know that, Shiki. We all have our familial responsibilities..." Ichijou sighed.

"Mm..." The brunette turned away, staring blankly out at the window. He hadn't thought about that. Rima's hand itched as she watched him carefully.

"So this is like a planned reunion in two years time."

"Exactly, Kain! Isn't that great?" Ichijou grinned broadly, unwrapping the bundle of velvet cloth he was carrying, revealing an antique wooden chest from the Renaissance age.

"Mother has something like that. Did you steal it?"

"Of course not!"

"You already brought a container?" A light, well-groomed eyebrow was raised.

"That's right Rima. I even bought the finest parchment paper for your secrets." The blonde winked, handing out a thick, rich piece of paper to each of them. "I wonder if I can convince Kaname to write something."

"I guess it's better than a tin can." Shiki commented, accepting the paper somewhat reluctantly, handing a fountain pen to Rima.

"Fine..."

"Are we really doing this?" Akatsuki sighed, sitting down on the couch, pen twirling in hand as he wondered what to write.

"...I still maintain that it's pointless."

"Oh, just write it, Ruka!" Aidou said, suddenly scribbling furiously.

Although they feigned exasperation, maintained a facade of annoyance, they all felt a bit of excitement as they wrote down their desires. It was as if they were kids again, if they had ever been truly kids, writing their Christmas wish-lists to wealthy parents, which were then in turn handed down to butlers and maids.

"I wonder what everyone wrote." AKatsuki mused after he was done his.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Rima even tied a ribbon to hers." Shiki remarked, lightly touching the pretty material tied neatly around the model's roll of parchment. He wanted to read what she had written.

"What did you write, Hanabusa?" Ruka asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you see!" Aidou huffed, covering his paper with one arm and taking hers with the other.

"Hey! That's mine! Hand it over!"

"No peeking Aidou, that's cheating." Ichijou chuckled, more to himself than anything as he observed the scene in front of him.

Some things never change.

**

* * *

**

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

An ornate box remained hidden in a corner of a very large, fine bedroom.

A thin layer of dust settled on the fine wooden top, soon to be swept up by the intricate cleaning maids.

Although pampered and polished, it sat there, in all it's loneliness, long forgotten.


	2. Ichijou

Disclaimer & AN: I do not own VK. Damn. That's a letdown. :) But it's okay, I'll live through fanfiction and the constant daydreams that I get which inspires ...whatever it is that I write!

The next chapters will be all named after a character and reflect their life after two years. Anyone want to take a guess to what their secrets are? (It shouldn't be that hard!)

Please read & review! Thanks! :)

* * *

**Ichijou**

**

* * *

**

It was a fine spring day.

A gentle breeze shook the loose cherry blossoms on the Sakura tree, causing the pink petals to flutter in the air before falling down gently to the ground.

Takuma glanced around the garden, admiring the well-tended rose bushes, the neatly mowed lawn and the beautiful scenery before him. It's been a long time since he's been able to feel like this…to simply relax at home and enjoy himself contently.

Even the warmth from the sun was gentle, a rarity during noon.

Although, he thought, that wouldn't be the case if he wasn't sitting under the umbrella that was protecting him from the harmful UV rays.

"Ichijou-sama, tea is ready." The maid announces before placing a silver tray in front of the anticipating blonde.

"Oh, wonderful!" The handsome, enthusiastic vampire exclaimed, delighted at the news. The maid blushed, feeling quite pleased.

"Please enjoy."

"Mm...It's Darjeeling today!" Ichijou sighed happily as the familiar scent he loved so much filled his nose.

The state of tranquility was paradise.

There was nothing to worry about.

No conflict between the vampires and the hunter society.

No political rift between the pro-monarchy families and pro-council families.

Everything had been resolved under Kaname's leadership. A true democracy had been established, but stability was insecure. Well, he would worry about that later.

It was a shame he couldn't enjoy this day with his friends. He hadn't seen them in so long.

Kaname was with Yuuki...He didn't have the heart to interrupt their rare solitary break.

Shiki was with Rima in Europe to visit her family. Ichijou wondered how they were and what wonderful news they would come back with...if they ever came back. They had been gone for over a month. Ichijou had the suspicious feeling it was only an excuse and the real intention of the two models were to skip work and take an extended vacation.

How unfair, they didn't even invite him.

Aidou was still in Geneva, like he had been for the past year, working on a "top secret" research project with the top scientists available. Ichijou wondered what Kaname had instructed the crazy, genius blonde to develop.

All three of them were all expected to be home next week.

As for Akatsuki, he was busy accompanying Ruka on her errands today. A knowing smile came across Ichijou's face. How could he interrupt a perfect chance like that?

Oh well, he didn't mind being alone for a change, spending a whole day with nothing to do. Maybe he'll read the new manga he had been looking forward to or...

"Takuma darling."

"Okka-san! You're home early." Ichijou smiled broadly, standing up in greeting at the elegant, statuesque figure walking towards him. "How are the students at the academy today?"

"Wonderful." His mother smiled, her brilliant green eyes curving into the same shape Takuma's. "They're finally starting to understand that flower arrangement is an intricate art, not to be taken seriously."

"That's wonderful. Is Otou-san coming home tonight?"

"Yes, I believe so. He's dealing with business in town at the moment and there are no acting projects up or so I've been told."

"Then we should go out for a nice dinner. It's been a long time since we've had a meal together."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll ask Sakura to arrange a reservation downtown. We can meet your father there."

"Oh, Rima sends her best regards and her thanks from Paris." Ichijou said, trying to find the postcard in the stack of mail he had.

"She's such a dear. I'm so glad your father and I, with our connections were able to help her with her career. How is Rima-chan? I do wish to see her soon."

"I'm sure she's splendid." Ichijou grinned at the fond tone his mother had. "She hopes to visit when she's back."

"I'd love that. Senri-kun should come along as well when she does. His mother and your father use to be such good friends, although they've never worked together."

"I reckon they'll come together anyway." Ichijou said, trying to prevent a smirk from coming across his face.

Things were going to be interesting soon...


	3. Aidou

Disclaimer & AN - I love Aidou, honestly. I can just imagine his every action and expression...I guess it's because he's one of the easier characters to write with his personality so well presented in the anime/manga. Which I do not own. Sadly.

I know this is suppose to be Ruka/Akatsuki and Rima/Shiki, but it wouldn't be fair if I leave out the other characters! So they're first! Don't worry, the next chapter will be Akatsuki!

Anyway, I'd like some feedback since I really want to know what everyone thinks...so REVIEW! please? :)

* * *

**Aidou**

* * *

"Aidou-sama. Hanabusa-sama! Welcome home!"

A chorus of greetings from the various maids and servants met Aidou as he entered the grand foyer of his home for the first time in a year.

"Arigato." He said graciously to the old butler that came to get his coat. "Ah, home!" He exclaimed, looking around fondly at the familiar but long missed place. Nothing seemed to have changed in his absence.

"I'm very pleased with your work, Hanabusa." Lord Aidou praised, turning to his son suddenly as they entered the living room. "The completion of the project would not have been as successful without your breaking discovery."

"Thank you Father." Hanabusa said, surprised but nonetheless pleased. "The credit rightfully goes to Kaname-sama and his influence of course."

"Yes. Naturally. Without Kaname-sama, the project wouldn't even have happened. Nonetheless your contribution was more than significant. We are very proud."

"Well..."

"Otou-sama!" Tsukiko exclaimed, coming into the room. She looked at the blonde, tall figure behind...was that "Hanabusa? You're back!" She cried happily, running over to hug her brother.

"Onee-san! How are you?" Hanabusa laughed. It was good to be missed. He had missed the affectionate cuddling and attentions his sisters showered on him.

"I'm fine. I'm so happy you're finally home! I thought you weren't going to be back till next week!"

"That was the original plan, but the project was completed ahead of schedule."

"And it's all because of you, right? Father's even organizing a soirée in honor of your return!" Tsukiko exclaimed, clearly excited. "Isn't that right, Otou-sama?"

The head of the family nodded absentmindedly as he went over the messages delivered by the butler, discussing other, more important matters with him than paying attention to the reunion between his children.

"A soiree?" Aidou's eyes lit up. "Is Kaname-sama invited? I'll finally be able to see everyone again. It's been a long time!"

"Of course Kaname-sama is invited! We've scheduled it on the night everybody's free. I heard your friends in Europe will also be back in time."

"I can't wait. Has Akatsuki called yet?" Aidou asked, looking around expectantly. "Didn't he know I was coming back early? I'm sure I told him."

"He's waiting in the drawing room, Hanabusa-sama." A maid answered promptly.

"Go on, I think he's missed you the most out of all us." Tsukiko laughed, knowing the close bond between her brother and her cousin.

"Oh?" Aidou's aquamarine eyes lit up at the news. "I'll go find him now then. AKATSUKI!"

"Hanabusa, I see you haven't changed." The calm, redhead stood up as his cousin entered the room, his sensitive ears still ringing from the loud call.

"Have you stayed out of trouble while I was away?" Hanabusa grinned, greeting him affectionately with a brotherly hug.

"Isn't that the question I should be asking you?" Akatsuki asked, clapping the blonde hard on his back, almost laughing at the irony. "So, how was Geneva?"

"Boring. Rather cold."

"Really? No gorgeous Swiss female vampire?"

"I was confined to a lab all day!"

"Let me rephrase my question, no gorgeous Swiss female assistant then?"

"As if!" Aidou sniffed.

"That must have sucked." Akatsuki laughed. Aidou loved the attention he received from female admireres. It had probably been a good thing there hadn't been one to distract him from his work.

It seemed like Kaname-sama wanted to punish Hanabusa in the most effective manner.

"Tell me about it," Aidou ranted, "My partners wouldn't even let me sleep in on the weekends! All day was work, work, work!" He protested. "If it wasn't for my utmost respect and love for Kaname-sama, I wouldn't have been able to stand it!"

"Surely it wasn't that bad." Akatsuki said, shaking his head. He hated to admit it, but he had missed Hanabusa's constant complaining. "I heard, surprisingly, you managed to use that brain of yours for some good."

"Hey! What does that mean? You'll be thanking me in a little while Akatsuki!" Aidou stopped, suddenly smirking before he began nudging the taller vampire. "So how are you? How's you and Ruka doing?"

"I'll be thanking you huh? Did you perform some form of miracle?"

"Of course I did! And don't think you can distract me. Since you're purposely avoiding my question, I'll take that as a sign things are progressing finely." He grinned, happy for his best friend.

"It's good to have you back." Akatsuki said, shaking his head yet smiling. He chose wisely not to comment on the statement.

"It's good to be back!"


	4. Kain

Disclaimer & AN – Settling into University is tough! And since there's so much to do, it's been so hard to update. I feel bad for not updating some of my other stories for so long...

But anyway, Akatsuki is one man I admire. Always waiting, patiently, and just watching the one he loves...a guy like that definetly deserves a happy ending!

I know it's short but please review anyway :)

* * *

**Kain**

**

* * *

**

Akatsuki glanced at the invitation for the fifth time, confirming the time of the event and making sure his plans followed it accordingly so that they wouldn't be too late or too early in arriving.

It was Hanabusa's homecoming party tonight, a much anticipated evening among all the distinguished nobles. The first celebration of the new season.

There was no need to say it would be lavish and extravagant. Akatsuki sighed, wondering just exactly how fancy things were going to be.

He never liked all the pompousness and flamboyancy of social occasions. It made him feel uncomfortable, especially when he had to wear tie.

Tonight, however, he would make an exception.

It had been a long time since they were all able to attend a social gathering.

Everyone had been busy.

Hanabusa had been of course, in Geneva, Switzerland.

Rima had been modeling and promoting her debut as an actress.

Shiki had been touring around, accompanying her while working.

Ichijou-san and Kaname-sama had been immersed in establishing the new government, securing the peace between the Hunter Association and the Vampire Society.

He himself had duties and obligations to fulfill, assisting the Aidou family and Kaname-sama whenever possible.

As for Ruka, she-

"You're on time." The ash blonde feminine beauty stood in front of him, dressed impeccably in a black lace dress.

"Are you surprised?" The flame-wielder asked, smiling at her. "You look magnificent tonight."

"The dress code indicates all black." She said, looking down, elated and embarrassed at his compliment. "You look quite handsome yourself."

"Well, I figured I should make myself more presentable. How's the tie?" He said, fumbling with the stupid knot. She smiled, knowing he had worn it to please her.

"Here." She said, before reaching up and untying it for him. He looked at her surprised, although feeling a bit relieved having been freed from the unnecessary pressure.

"Shall we go?" Akatsuki asked, offering his arm to her.

Always the gentleman.

She accepted it gracefully and they stepped out into the setting sun, towards the awaiting car.

Although usually he would have hated to admit it, Akatsuki found it rather satisfying knowing that Hanabusa was right this time. Things were progressing, slowly, but surely...and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She's all he ever needs, ever needed and if she's happy so is he.

Sometimes, he still finds it hard to believe that she's here with him, that tonight he's the one escorting her...

He wonders if she considers this as a date.

"Looks like they've already started." Ruka commented as they've arrived at one of the many Aidou residences. He looked up, also noticing the glow of the lights from the grand crystal chandelier through the window, the lively music of the orchestra playing and the vivid laughter of the people socializing inside.

"I figured we would let Hanabusa have all the attention for a while, god knows he missed it." Akatsuki said jokingly.

"You must be happy that he's back." She said, smiling as she glances up at him.

"I am and I know you secretly are too."

"Are you saying that I've missed him?" She asked, an indignant look at the suggestion.

"I'm sure he misses the constant bickering you two share. I for one don't."

"He's the one that always starts them!" Ruka protested.

"You're the one that willingly complies." He pointed out.

"That's because-" She stopped, turning away, aristocrat nose in high in the air. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

He laughs at her reaction.

"After being friends for so many years, I would have thought you'd realize that by now."

"You're impossible Akatsuki."

"Shall we go in or do you want to stay out here in front for the rest of the night? I wouldn't mind."

"Let's go in then." She said, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit."

"Why? You've got nothing to be afraid of."

Only that I might make a fool of myself in front of you. She thought, but as she catches the soft, gentle look in his eyes, she feels reassured.

"Not with you here." She manages to bring herself to say as she takes his arm.

He notices the gentle smile across her lips, the light flush in her cheeks and that soft, gentle look in her eyes and is never more grateful that they are all directed at him.


	5. Souen

Disclaimer & AN – University is hectic, but there is nothing else better, so sorry everyone for not updating in a long, long time. I've been busy settling in, getting to know people and now I have midterms!

I did get the VK Artbook though 3 and it is beautiful! I wish there were more pictures of Shiki and Rima though. :(

Anyway, please read & review!

* * *

**Souen**

* * *

"As expected, anyone who is anyone is here." Akatsuki commented. "Which means, for our kind everyone is here."

"Naturally." Ruka replied as she glanced around at the lavish hall of the Aidou mansion, the party already in full splendor.

"Akatsuki! Ruka!" Ichijou exclaimed as he headed over, delighted at seeing the two and even more so at seeing the two together.

"Takuma-sama." Ruka said, smiling at their former vice-president of the Moon Dorm.

"You look lovely." The blonde said, looking at her approvingly before glancing around. "Of course you do too, Kain." He added, turning to Akatsuki who raised an eyebrow in response.

"It's nice to see you too, ex-vice-dorm president."

"Ex. That's so harsh, Kain!" Ichijou pretended to wince, as if having his former title stripped hurt physically. The two looked on in semi-amusement, semi-exasperation.

"Have you managed to find the others in this crowd yet?" Ruka asked, peering around and trying to catch a glimpse of familiarity.

"Hanabusa is with his father, naturally. I was just there."

"Strange. I don't see Shiki or Rima..." True to her word, there was no strawberry blonde, or burgundy red amongst the many heads. "Where's Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama?"

"They'll be making an appearance soon." Ichijou said, "As for Rima and Shiki...I'm sure they'll be here. At least they better be."

Ruka and Akatsuki exchanged a puzzled look.

There was something in the way he said that...

That made them wonder...

Before either of them could ask, the lights slowly dimmed and everyone turned to look towards the middle of the grand ballroom. A spotlight illuminated their host for the evening.

"If I could have all your attention please." Lord Aidou began. "Thank you all for attending the celebration tonight in honor of my son, Hanabusa, and his return from Geneva. As many of you already know, I am proud to say the success of his most recent accomplishment is something which will benefit our society in the future."

There was a round of warm applause and murmurs of approval from the audience, Hanabusa, standing by the stage, turned bright red from both the commendation and the recognition.

"I bet he's wishing Kaname-sama is witnessing this right now." Akatsuki whispered in Ruka's ear. She didn't say anything but a smirk danced across her lips.

"Truly a genius..."

"Yes, the development..."

"Amazing, the discovery..."

"I also have the great honor-" The room turned silent again, "to announce a union which is to take place between two of our most distinguished families."

"Union?"

"That would mean-"

Everyone had turned to look around, speculating, wondering...

"A betrothal?" Ruka asked, eyes wide at the news. "How come I haven't heard anything of it? Surely if it was..."

"No." Ichijou beamed, knowing Ruka was right. If it had been a formal betrothal, negotiations and details of the 'contract' would have leaked to the general public.

"No?"

"It was bound to happen naturally and I'm very pleased to say it did."

"What are you talking abo-" Both Akatsuki and Ruka asked, a slight frown upon their faces. Clearly they wanted to know.

"Sh-" Ichijou shushed, feeling quite sadistic in that moment.

"To the recent engagement between Shiki Senri and Touya Rima. Congratulations!"

"What!" The astonished voices of Hanabusa, Ruka and every other past Night Class attendee could be heard throughout the room.

"They're engaged?"

"Touya? Shiki?'

"A couple from a Pro-monarchy and a pro-council family?"

Ichijou beamed at the news, now officially declared to the society. As everyone looked around, trying to find the newly established couple, he settled on enjoying the bewildered look on all of his friends' faces.

Ruka blinked a couple of times in disbelief before her face broke into a delighted smile.

"Is that true?"

"It is." Ichijou confirmed, having known beforehand. "About time, don't you think?"

"They make a great pair." Akatsuki nodded, before giving Ruka a knowing smile and in that moment, a sense of completion filled her.

They hadn't talked of the future...

They hadn't talked of now...

Yet, as she found herself drowning under his soft gaze, she knows.

She knows this isn't wishful thinking.

She knows she's not over-thinking, jumping to conclusions or fantasizing as all women tended to do.

She knows.

She knows she also has someone who loves her.

Someone who was, is and will always be there beside her, whether she needs him or not.

She finds that she does.


	6. Shiki

Disclaimer & AN - Been busy, busy, busy and I'm sure all of you have too! Thanks for taking time to read and review though! :) As I was reading this bit over again, I worried if it would have been a bit too...fluffy. But I reckon, hey, why not? There's so many angst-y stories for my favorite couple that they deserve some over, sappy sweetness.

Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

**Shiki**

* * *

There was a round of enthusiastic applause as he took Rima's hand and led her out to the marble dance floor for the first waltz of the evening.

Shiki smiled lightly as he placed his hand around her petite waist, drawing her closer as the timeless music began. It was a dance they knew too well, their movements were so natural, so attuned and in synch with each other, it was effortless.

"Why are you so happy?" Rima asks, a half-smile gracing her own lips.

"You're officially mine now." He said in a very content tone as he twirled her around the space. "And everyone knows."

"You think they would already know."

A smirk came across his face as he felt the resentful glares from those sulking in the shadows, clearly envious, jealous...that thought made him feel very pleased. He wondered if Ichijou's sadism had rubbed off on him.

He gently pulled her closer to him, more so than social conventions would usually allow.

"Shiki." She scolded teasingly, noticing his deliberate actions.

"Why?" He asked, eyes widening. "Am I not allowed?"

"Even if we are engaged, it's still improper." She said and for the fifth hundredth time, she had to wonder if this was all really happening, that it wasn't just her overactive imagination culminating all these years.

"Engaged." Shiki repeated. It sounded too good to be true. "I like that."

"You sound very complacent."

"I am."

The music came to a graceful end and everyone clapped politely. As custom, the men bowed and the female curtseyed in gratitude.

"Rima!" Ruka called, separating from Akatsuki and hurrying over in the most graceful fashion. "There you are!"

_Here we go._

Well, with such a public announcement, it's to be expected.

Sometimes I wished we didn't...

Shiki...you can't keep that big of a secret from everyone.

Before he could reply, the ash-blonde beauty had whisked his fiancee away from him.

Shiki didn't know whether to frown at her being taken away or smile, for she was now his fiancee, his bride-to-be, and he loved how it easily it rolled off his tongue.

"Congratulations. Although it was of no surprise." Akatsuki said, ruffling the mass of fulvous hair, as if he was embarrassed himself.

"Arigato." Shiki said, nodding gratefully at the older noble vampire. "I'm surprised Ichijou-san didn't give it away." He added as an afterthought as he watched Ruka bombard Rima with questions of the proposal made, the engagement now and the wedding to take place in the future.

"I knew there was something suspicious." The redhead admitted.

"Shiki!" Aidou called, hurrying over and clapping the brunette on the back. Shiki threw him a blank look. "Congratulations! I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I won't be getting married for a while Aidou."

"Still! I can't believe you're settling down before all of us! You're the youngest! I half-expected Akatsuki here to be first!"

"Hanabusa..." Kain sighed.

"What? You know I'm right! Are you sure you won't regret this?"

"Now what's all this talk about regretting?" Ichijou asked, almost bouncing over with excitement. Akatsuki whacked his blonde cousin on the head in response.

"That's not likely." Shiki said, a scowl now apparent on his face.

"Just testing." Aidou grinned. "So you will let us throw you a bachelor party, won't you?"

"I'm not sure Rima would like that..."

"Just leave it to us! I'm sure Ruka will throw a bachelorette party for her!"

"We'll also leave you to the others." Kain remarked as he noticed the others beginning to approach, ready to offer their felicitations.

"Thanks." Shiki muttered dryly.

"Senri, Congratulations."

"Our best wishes to the Shiki and Touya family."

"Congratulations-"

"Thank you, please excuse me while I'll go find Rima."

How troublesome.

Shiki made his way through the crowd, nodding at everyone. Not finding the beloved shade of strawberry blonde, he decided to sneak outside to the gardens unnoticed before anyone else could bother him.

The peace and silence of the night was relieving.

He settled down on the grass, leaning against a great oak tree in the middle of the garden, back against the mansion as he enjoyed the crisp night wind blowing against his face, the smell of the roses blooming near by.

"There you are." Rima's delicate voice floated over to him. "I was looking for you. I figured you would be out here." She said as she seated herself down beside him, without worrying about dirtying her new, expensive black dress.

That was something he loved about her, never superficial nor materialistic, unlike the majority of the people inside.

"I don't like the crowd." He said, wrapping his arms around her, taking in her alluring scent, the soft touch of her skin and the feeling of silk from her dress against him.

"I know."

"Look." Shiki pointed towards the starry sky.

He finds he's never been happier in his life.


	7. Touya

Disclaimer & AN: Second last chapter! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, I really appreciate it :) (And I know I'm very repetitive when I say stuff like that) I felt like I couldn't do the proposal justice, so I didn't include that. Everyone can use their own imagination to imagine their perfect scenario 3

Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

**Touya**

* * *

"How romantic, Shiki's always been a gentleman." Ruka said, smilingly as Rima, somewhat grudgingly, retold the story of Shiki proposing for the fourth time.

The first was when they were asking for her family's consent, which had been, surprisingly, given without fuss.

They had expected arguments, disapproval, even considering disownment as the worst scenario, but instead Rima found her parents were more delighted at thew news than they appeared to be.

The second time was to inform Kaname-sama. Although it wasn't necessary to ask for his permission, they both felt he deserved to know, not as their society leader, but rather and more importantly as Shiki's cousin.

Yuki-sama had responded with so much enthusiasm, it became quite frightening. Kaname-sama had smiled a rare smile, although they suspected it was because ofYuki-sama's joyful reaction rather than the announcement itself. However, he had seemed sincerely pleased.

The third was to Ichijou-san. Unluckily and coincidentally, he happened to walk in on them visiting the Kurans and because he was so relentless in discovering the 'secret,' they had no choice but to repeat it again.

His reaction...well, one could imagine. Sparkles in the air, a too bright overbearing grin and for a second, they swore he was going to start dancing around the room like Chairman Cross use to.

Come to think of it, neither Shiki or her could have kept anything from him for too long out of respect and familiarity.

"So when is the fateful date? Has it been set?"

"It'll be a long engagement." Rima added after a while. Ruka noticed there was a content glow on her friend's face, making her more beautiful and serene than ever.

"As expected." Ruka nodded.

"We both have our careers to focus on, he's to fulfill the familial obligations as he's been made heir to his uncle."

"What about your parents?"

"Otou-sama and Okka-sama both agreed we should wait as we're only eighteen."

Neither of their parents had attended tonight's soiree, which explained why Lord Aidou made the announcement. Her father was away on a business trip in Milan, her mother and her soon to be mother-in-law were in Paris, relaxing and shopping no doubt, which they insisted as 'bonding.'

They didn't mind. They had had their own private celebration beforehand.

"Of course. They should be thrilled. Not only are you happy, the match is a huge advantage to both of your families."

"I think they are. Shiki's mother is very happy as well." Rima said, a soft look coming across her as she mentioned the person she respected most in the world.

"His uncle?"

"He only approved based on the honor the Shiki family will receive, since we will be the first couple to set the new, respectable example of uniting the two political sides which were once at conflict with each other."

"I should have known." Ruka scorned, her tone brisk.

"Shiki disagrees, but it's only because he refuses to believe that a member of his own family doesn't like me."

At this Ruka laughed.

"Naturally, he finds you perfect Rima." She said, glancing down to admire the exquisite ring on Rima's finger as if it was proof.

Ichijou said he had been blinded when he first saw it under the sunlight, Akatsuki had whistled, while Aidou had decidedly named it as a huge expensive chunk of rock.

Now she could see no matter how tactless Hanabusa had been, it was true. The engagement ring must have cost a fortune.

"As Akatsuki does you." Rima's eyes followed to the new, yet pleasant weight on her hand, smiling ever so slightly before looking pointedly toward the tall figure, waiting patiently by the wall.

"Wha-?"

"I expect Aidou's father will make another, similar announcement soon" She predicted, almost smirking at the speechless expression Ruka had.

"What are you talking about Rima?"

"Nothing. I better find Shiki." Rima said, leaving the older, speechless yet hopeful vampire. She glanced back, finding Akatsuki claiming Ruka for the next dance.

"Congratulations, Rima!"

"Touya-"

"Thank you all, but please excuse me, I have to go find my fiance." She said, dazzling them with a practiced charmed smile before walking away.

Somehow, before she realized where she was going, she found herself outside knowing he was there. "There you are, I was looking for you." Rima said, spotting the mass of spiky brown hair peeking out behind the tree.

"I don't like the crowd." She feels her heart jump in surprise as he encircled his arms around her, hugging her.

"I know."

"Look." He whispered softly in her ear and they both look up at the sky. A white streak shot across the darkness, outshining all other stars.

"Oh! A shooting star."

"Make a wish." He said, determined to grant whatever she asked.

"I don't need to." She said, smiling. "We're together now. We have practically forever."

"True." He muttered, kissing her neck lovingly, finding forever didn't sound long enough.


	8. Secrets

**A Few Weeks Later**

**

* * *

**

"Does anyone know what this is?" Ichijou asked, turning around and holding a wooden box in his arms. He had been looking for a missing volume from one of his manga series, but instead found the mysterious container.

"It's yours, Takuma-sama." A maid answered, "You brought it back after your graduation and it's been sitting there for two years. You also instructed us specifically not to open or move the box."

"Did I now? Oh!" The blonde eyes lit up as the memory came back to him. He had almost forgotten about his own brilliant idea! He glanced down at the time capsule and a sneaky grin appeared on his face as he fiddled with the lock.

* * *

Takuma

As vice-president of the Moon Dorm, I vow to keep my promise and write down my hopes, my dreams and my ambitions as honestly as I can.

-Peace between vampires and humans.

(Although only Headmaster Cross and Kaname agrees with me on this pacifist idea, and the others scoff at how unrealistic it is, I still believe it can be achieved!)

-Being able to drink tea & read manga anytime I want. :)

-Perform comic storytelling...effectively...without Rima and Shiki staring blankly at me throughout. Those two don't understand it's suppose to be something funny!

* * *

Hanabusa

I can't believe I'm actually doing this stupid thing, but since Kaname-sama may happen to be interested and join this, I will participate as well as a sign of my dedication and love! I wonder if you will read this Kaname-sama?

Wait, so I'm suppose to write down my dreams, hopes and ambitions …? Aren't they all the same thing? Gee, what is the vice-dorm leader thinking?

If I have to answer, then obviously...

I, Hanabusa Aidou, the prodigious son want to, no, WILL BE SUCCESSFUL!

Business = Upholding the Family honor = Father will be proud, sisters will be happy = Family Success! = $$

Yes, I've always been good at formulas and equations.

Family & Friends = Being the best, loyal friend and companion for Akatsuki and KANAME-SAMA! As long as Kaname-sama is happy, so will I! That's all that matters! (Ha! Beat that! Stupid Ruka!) = Friendship Success!

Social = Being adored by all my wonderful fan girls! 3 = Love Success!

(Hm...maybe I can find someone too, then KANAME-SAMA and I can go double dating with Yuki-cha...ah -sama and...whoever! Just imagine! Me and Kaname-sama on a date! Oh. With Yuki-sama of course, and my date but still!)

* * *

Akatsuki 

Tranquility...

Peace...

Those are hard words for me to experience...

Quiet...that's also an important one. Especially with Hanabusa around.

Change.

_Ruka _(Crossed out)

* * *

Ruka

I hope for Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama to be eternally happy together.

I hope to become an independent woman, to be capable of taking care of myself, to be strong.

I hope that I will find someone else who will always be there beside me, someone who will love me, for me.

I hope that I will find happiness.

I hope that I will find love.

* * *

Senri

Mm...to be free.

...maybe to have an endless supply of pocky...

Chocolate flavored.

No more Day Class girls...

they're troublesome.

...hmmm

...more sleeping time...

that would be nice...zzz...

Ah...

I almost forgot...that would be silly of me...

Rima's blood.

Rima.

* * *

Rima

_To continue to model._

_To follow in the footsteps of the person I respect the most - to be an actress._

_To let Shiki have control over his life._

_To be able to choose for myself. _

_To be content._

(All crossed out.)

To be together with him.

P.S. Yes Ichijou-san, I'm leaving the him unspecified. Don't look so surprised, I know you'll read this.


End file.
